1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for automatically extracting photography information, and more particularly to a method and system capable of automatically extracting and providing photography information and extracting a photography pattern by using the extracted photography information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the wide spread use of phone cameras, digital cameras, camcorders, and the like, image capturing and acquisition by general users is increasing. For example, a user captures images of himself/herself, other people, or surrounding objects at all times as he/she travels by bus or subway or takes tea or food in a coffeehouse or a restaurant. On the other hand, due to the increase of leisure activities, image capturing of diverse scenes or structures outdoors or abroad is also increasing.
Also, with the activation of peer-to-peer, online shop, user created contents (UCC), and the like, playing or browsing of content acquired by the user through a digital camera, an MP3 player, a digital TV, a personal video recorder (PVR), a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc., is also increasing.
In addition, as large-capacity digital storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDD), flash memories, and the like, are increasing, the quantities of digital content that can be stored in the storage devices are increasing in geometric progression. Since the capacity of the storage devices is considerably increased in comparison to the conventional storage medium, a user can continuously store various kinds of content captured and acquired by the user in the storage device without the necessity of classifying the content.
On the other hand, the user may record or store his/her private life or footprints by uploading the content captured by the user to a blog, a webpage, a personal web server, and the like. In order to achieve this, however, it is required for the user to individually arrange and upload the digital content in a predetermined folder in accordance with the kind or category of the content, not simply uploading the digital content.
In addition, the user desires to individually classify and browse the content captured and stored by the user. For example, the user has a tendency to classify and arrange the digital content by time, by characters, or by specified categories. However, it may take great effort and time in grouping or labeling a great number of content one by one. Also, since such classification is simply based on categories or time without considering the user's preference or correlations among the content, it is not easy for the user to efficiently access the content.
In addition, since classification of the content captured by the user is referred to by several simple types, it is not easy for the user to present the user preference photography style or recommended photography style.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system capable of automatically extracting photography information when a user captures an image through a video device, presenting the user's photography style or recommended photography pattern by combining the photography information from the content captured up to the present, and adaptively classifying the captured content.